Fall for Me
by iHaveRabiess
Summary: Spencer Hastings meets her college's arrogant womanizer Toby Cavanaugh, and immediately dislikes everything about him. With the encouragement of her friends, she forms a plan to take him down: make him fall hard for her and then break his heart.


**AU. This also features asshole Toby Cavanaugh, a greatly OOC personality from the sweetheart in the show. But, they haven't really developed him that much (thanks for nothing after 5 and a half seasons of PLL, writers!), so I feel like his personality can really be tampered with in stories. In my opinion, his personality varies in almost every story.**

* * *

Chapter One

"Move."

The young man with the blue eyes pulled back from the girl he was ferociously making out with, and gave the brunette who demanded that he move an irritated look, as if she was invading his territory. To show him why, she pulled her car keys out of her pocket and swung them around proudly, prompting him to roll his eyes. He grabbed the hand of the girl he was kissing and pulled her aside.

"Thanks for killing the vibe, _bitch_ ," he commented as he and the girl started walking away.

She raised her eyebrows in disbelief at the animal of a human being she just spoke to. It still surprised her that people acted this way in real life, but what could she do? College guys were a pain in the ass. They thought they were better than everyone else. She was hoping guys would get less conceited and stupid after high school, but it continued to college. Her last hope was that adult males weren't as immature.

Finally, she arrived at her favorite off-campus coffee shop, which was named the Brew. After purchasing her coffee, she saw her friend, who also attended the University of Pennsylvania.

"Joanna, hey!" she exclaimed, sitting down at the other girl's table. "If I had known you were coming here, I would have picked you up or something."

"Hey, Spence," Joanna laughed. "I should have known you'd be coming here. You're a coffee addict! You come here, like, every day after your classes." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm actually not done with my classes for the day. I was just grabbing a cup of coffee since I have a break for a few hours. My evening classes..."

"That's why I get them all done with from the morning to the afternoon," Spencer explained. "I was considering spreading my classes out throughout the day, but I realized it would be horrible to have to deal with classes all day, and never truly be done."

"Thanks," she chuckled sarcastically, "that really makes me feel better about the fact that I have evening classes."

"Always here to help," Spencer joked.

"So, what's up?" Joanna asked, sipping her coffee cup. "Anything interesting? New parties I should be excited about?"

"Not that I've heard of. _But_ , I did run into this total idiot in the parking lot," Spencer said, disgusted by the memory. "He was this complete jackass who was making out with this girl on _my_ car. Like, buddy, if you're going to do it with this girl, it sure as hell isn't going to be in my car! I don't understand why he chose to get frisky with his girlfriend on my car. He could have picked any other location. How was he expecting to go any further?"

Joanna laughed.

"What did he say when you busted his ass?" she asked.

Spencer rolled her eyes at the thought of the idiot from the parking lot.

"Oh, really great stuff: he told me I killed his vibe, and also called me a bitch. Good guy!" Spencer sarcastically exclaimed, and sipped her coffee. "Guys are so disgusting."

"What the hell, Spence!" Joanna cried. "This guy sounds terrible. Who even is he?"

"If I knew, I'd tell you..."

"Maybe I know who he is. Describe him!"

"Fine. I don't think this is going to work, but I'll try. He was tall, probably like, over six feet. He had blue eyes. Medium brown hair, on the lighter side. But not too light. He was wearing a red flannel shirt."

"I think you're talking about Toby Cavanaugh!" Joanna exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "It totally was. That description sounds like him. But, it could honestly be any guy. I feel like they're all the same." She chuckled at her own words. "But, I did see him wearing a red flannel today, so I think it might be. Strongly think, actually."

"I've never heard of him," Spencer said, furrowing her eyebrows.

Joanna raised her eyebrows.

"Seriously? You've never heard of him?" she asked in shock. "People talk about him all the time. He's always up to some crap, honestly. It's mostly sleeping with girls or hooking up with him. He's one of the more disgusting guys. And it's not a new thing. In high school, he was up to the same tricks. Yeah, I went to high school with him. I had a little crush on him back then."

"You liked an ass?" Spencer laughed. "Ever get close to making it happen?"

"Hell no!" Joanna cried. "He'd never be interested in me. And if he wouldn't be interested in the new version of me, imagine how repulsed he probably was at the high school version of me."

"I've seen some photos of you from high school. In all honesty, you were pretty damn cute. You looked like a bit of a geek, but still cute. Why wouldn't he want you?" she asked.

"He goes for the tanned girls that are super busty. Usually blondes," Joanna shrugged. "I don't know. He's been with a variety of girls. But he never stays with them. I highly doubt that girl he was making out with was his girlfriend. I'm pretty sure he's one of the guys that 'doesn't do the whole girlfriend thing'. You know, the classic dude with the commitment issues..."

"You're too good for this man whore," Spencer shook her head. "Good thing you got over that crush."

"I'd be stupid to still like such a pig. Not only did I figure it was never going to happen, but also that I deserve better than a guy that uses girls the way he does. No girl deserves such crappy treatment," Joanna said.

"So, he just dumps girls after sleeping with them?" Spencer asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I'm not sure about the specifics, but I think it's something along those lines. That's only what I've heard. But judging by the way he acts normally, I wouldn't be surprised if all the rumors are true," Joanna shrugged.

Spencer was intrigued by this asshole of a guy. He seemed like the spawn of Satan already. Just from the way he acted today when all she wanted him to do was move away from her car, she could tell he was far from a good guy. She was never the girl to give people the benefit of the doubt, and this was definitely not going to be one of those special exceptions where she did.

* * *

The next morning, Spencer was purchasing a cup of coffee from the on-campus coffee cart when she turned and saw the very same guy that was 'having fun' on her car the prior day. This time, he was with a different girl. What a sleaze... Everything she'd seen of this guy so far was adding up to meet Joanna's description of Toby Cavanaugh: the _stereotypical_ white player boy description. Honestly, she didn't think 'players' really existed, but apparently try hards like this Cavanaugh boy were doing all they could to meet the description.

She told herself many times that she wasn't trying to eavesdrop on their conversation, but in reality, she knew exactly what she was doing. She just _happened_ to be sitting on the bench very nearby where he was leaning against the wall and flirtatiously toying with this new girl.

"Nah, she and I broke it off," he said in a hushed tone, placing both his hands on her cheeks, giving her the sincerest look possible. "I swear, babe, I'm all for you now. I'm all in."

Spencer could only imagine how many girls this douche had lied to and said he was 'all in for'. She was well-aware of the fact that she didn't know him at all, so obviously she didn't know the exact person he was, but from the impressions she had gotten, she knew the _type_ of person he was. And it really riled her up to know that such a jackass was walking on the same college campus as she was, screwing around with innocent girls that deserved so much better. Okay, so maybe her feminist instincts were kicking it... but it wasn't a case of extremeness or anything. She was a firm believer in the fact that guys didn't have the right to treat women this way: playing around with them and their emotions like they're nothing more than sex toys. God, it really did rile her up to see this jackass in action.

"Are you sure you want this?" the clueless blonde girl asked, twirling her hair around while staring at the floor.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life," he said sweetly.

Even Spencer could sense the lack of sincerity in his words. She knew it was fake, and she didn't even know the guy. She could easily tell that he didn't mean what he was saying at all. He would probably be with a different girl in just a few days.

"Well, prove it," she batted her eyelashes.

He grinned at her. Such a cocky, stupid grin... Towering tall over the little blonde, he leaned closer and closer until their lips met for a long kiss. Spencer could only roll her eyes when his hands went from sincerely caressing her cheeks to flying straight down to cupping her ass cheeks. Classy move, the guy that possibly was Toby Cavanaugh...

And she got her confirmation when the girl pulled back from their lip lock.

"Mmm, not so fast, Toby," she giggled, throwing her arms around his neck. "Save some for when I see you later." She licked her lips and continued, "I _will_ see you later today, right?"

"Of course," he nodded his head and chuckled. "Come over tonight. I promise, it'll be real great."

"Alright. I can't wait for tonight," she excitedly said. She sighed and continued, "I should probably get to class now. See you tonight."

"Yeah," he agreed. "See you tonight, gorgeous."

Spencer could see the way the blonde was swooning from his sweet words and compliments. Toby Cavanaugh was the worst thing she had ever witnessed in her life. He was literally the definition of disgusting. A real wannabe-fuckboy... He shoved his hands in his pockets and started walking away. But then he noticed Spencer sitting there.

"Enjoying the show?" he scoffed. "It's real flattering that you're stalking me. I guess you couldn't get enough of what you saw before."

She couldn't believe he was speaking to her like this! She couldn't believe he even came up to her in the first place! She raised her eyebrows and folded her arms angrily.

"Excuse me?" she bitterly said.

He rolled his eyes.

"Way to play dumb," he said.

To her surprise, he didn't walk away. He came and sat down next to her on the bench, causing her to feel even more repulsed. She never asked him to come over here and sit with her...

"What the hell are you doing? Get away from me!" she yelled.

He chuckled.

"So, what are you?" he asked, grinning like the idiot he was. "Did we hook up or something? I don't really remember. Some of the nights get so crazy that they're all a blur."

It irritated her how hard he was trying to be this way.

"Were you dropped as a baby?" Spencer spat. "I don't even know you. Contrary to whatever you believe, I'm not stalking you. I have no reason to."

He shrugged and said, "Some of my 'exes', or whatever you call 'em, get a little crazed and follow me around. But I don't remember their names.. most of the time. I should have known, though. I'd never lower my standards enough to get with you."

With that said, he got up from the bench. The annoying smirk remained on his face, and Spencer felt a knot grow in her stomach. Did he just say that? She spent so much of her life hating the way she looked. She finally got over it, and got to a place where she felt okay with herself and the way she looked. And now this asshole was making her feel the same way she felt all through her younger years. She felt like she was going back to that dark place where she didn't want to look in the mirror, and where she though every guy was too good for her.

"You are an _ass_!" she yelled.

In the anger, she popped the top off of her coffee cup and threw the steaming coffee onto his head.

" _Shit_!" he cried.

She didn't stay to see his reaction, although it would have been extremely rewarding. Instead, she went to Joanna's apartment. She still felt like crap after what Toby had said to her, and really needed a friend.

"Hey!" Joanna exclaimed when she opened the door. "What's up, Spence? Hanna's here, too."

"Thank God. I really need you guys right now," she said as she entered the apartment.

"Why? What's wrong?" Joanna asked, putting her arm around the brunette as they walked to the living room area, where Hanna was excitedly watching TV.

"I had another encounter with Toby. And it was horrible. Like, way worse than yesterday..." she muttered, shaking her head.

Hanna turned off the TV.

"Hastings!" the blonde exclaimed, clapping her hands together happily. "There you are! I'm really glad you came. I didn't even know you were coming!"

"I randomly decided to come over," she sighed, and sat down on the couch. "This idiot guy is so.. _ugh_! I can't even explain what he is!"

"Spence, why don't you tell us what happened?" Joanna asked, and sat down on the far right, putting Spencer in the middle of the two.

"I was getting a coffee, and he was sweet talking a different girl than he was talking to yesterday, so I sat nearby and sorta.. listened to their conversation... never mind that. When he was done talking to her, he saw me and accused me of stalking him. And it gets worse: he asked if we had hooked up in the past, and if I'm some crazy ex of his stalking him, to which I obviously said no. Then he.." she felt her heart break just thinking about it. She didn't want to say it out loud again. She had already been thinking about it ever since she heard him say it. "He.. he told me he should have known because he would never lower his standards enough to sleep with me."

Both Joanna and Hanna's mouths went wide when they heard this. At least she knew she had the support of her friends, but that would never change what he said. She wondered if all guys thought that way about her when they saw her. That she wasn't some gorgeous blonde... she didn't have the kind of perfect baby-doll beauty that Hanna and Joanna had. Even though they'd always be there to support her, they'd never know what it was like to feel so repulsive and unattractive to guys. Guys went crazy over girls that looked as naturally gorgeous as Hanna and Joanna! And when they saw a girl like Spencer, they just... didn't care.

"He is so stupid!" Hanna cried. "Who is this idiotic thing, and why is he still breathing? I should go over there and murder him myself."

"Hanna..." Spencer sighed.

"No, she's right. Spencer, you are beautiful. He doesn't know what the hell he's talking about," Joanna shook her head.

"Why does he get to roam around campus and make girls feel this way about themselves?" Spencer asked, sniffling a little bit. "He doesn't deserve to feel so confident and cocky all the time."

"Teach him a lesson, honey," Hanna smirked. "I'm a master at revenge. I can help you teach this bitch-ass boy a lesson. He'll regret ever saying a word to you."

"Han, are you sure about this?" Joanna asked, raising her eyebrows. "I mean, stooping to his level and getting revenge on him... I'm just not sure that's what is best here."

"I don't care," Spencer said, shaking her head. "I'll do whatever it takes. What do you have in mind, Han?"

Joanna gave them both a look of disbelief, but Spencer went on to listen to Hanna's idea.

"I'm glad you're interested," Hanna smiled. "Well, this boy's kind of a.. player, right? Treats women like crap, sleeps around with different girls all the time?" Spencer nodded her head. Hanna continued, "Get him right back. Make him feel exactly the way girls feel when he treats them like crap."

"What are you saying? I should be mean to him?" Spencer asked. "I don't think my insults would have any effect on him, honestly."

"Where is my badass confident Spencer Hastings?" Hanna cried. "And no, I'm not suggesting that you 'be mean' to him. Well, I am, but not in some way where you throw insults and shade at him. I'm saying that you freakin' make him fall head over heels for you. Maybe even sleep with him once, if you want to! But then, you throw him to the curb. You'll be done with him. And he'll sit around wondering what the hell he did wrong. He'll lose his confidence. He'll feel like he has no mojo anymore."

"That would be an excellent plan _if_ I could get him to like me," Spencer rolled his eyes. "Did you not hear what I said, Hanna? He basically said his standards are too high for me! There's no way in hell that he would ever have feelings for me."

"Boys get all angry and lash out when they think they can't have something. What if he just got mad because you made it seem like you never could have slept with him?" Hanna suggested. "Then, he could have tried to find some way to play it off like he would never even want to sleep with you, anyway."

Spencer bit her lip.

"I don't know, Han," she sighed. "It seems risky. I don't think he'd fall for it.. or me.. or anything."

"Okay, you know I am not in favor of stooping to his level in any way, but I _do_ think this plan could end up working," Joanna said, biting her lip. "I have to confess to that! I don't think Toby's ever had a girl in his life that openly disapproves of the way he acts. A girl whose personality totally contrasts his. All the girls he's been with just blindly do whatever he wants. I could easily see him falling for someone who is a real challenge. And God, Spence, you are so beautiful and such a challenge for a guy like him who wants things easy as hell. You could tear him apart if you did this correctly."

Spencer chuckled and looked over at her.

"For someone not in favor of me doing this, you _really_ have a convincing argument to why I should do this," Spencer joked.

"Well, what can I say? I think it'll end up working if you play your cards right," Joanna shrugged.

"So, are you gonna do it, Spence?" Hanna asked with a bright expression of hope on her face.

Spencer bit her lip for a moment as she thought about it. Joanna's words really did convince her. That made her feel like she actually had a shot of tearing this asshole down for what he'd done. And that was what she wanted to do: tear him down. He deserved it for the way he acted. Honestly, he needed a huge taste of his own medicine. And Spencer knew if she had to be the first one to give him that taste of his own medicine, she'd just have to go on in and give it to him.

"Alright," she agreed, nodding her head. "I'm in, I'll do it. I'm going to make him regret everything by making him fall for me."

* * *

 **Oookay, so this is probably extremely OOC, but whatever. I feel like it really needs to be this way to go in the direction I want it to go, so.. Anyways, I might move this up to an M rating later in the story, so if it disappears, that might be why. As you can probably see, there's a bit of cursing all around, and the scenes have the potential to be a little explicit, so I'll decide that as it moves along further. Alright! Hopefully you'll leave a quick (or not quick, I enjoy both) review :)**


End file.
